


I love you - I know

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Game, Skinny Dipping, bae over bay, bae over bay ending, non explict nudity, pricefield, tbh, they just go skinny dipping, this was supposed to be entirely fluff so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: After the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Chloe and Max find themselves travelling around America. Taking a stop in Florida along the coast, the water seems inviting.**I'm terrible at summaries.





	

It had been more than a month since they left Arcadia Bay. Deciding to start their new lives together, to just travel and explore the world. At every turn, there was something new to look at, to explore.

They found themselves in Florida somewhere secluded along the coast, pulling up for a break. They watched as the sun began to set. They hoped out of the car and walked to the front of it. Chloe sat on the bonnet and Max walked to the toilets for a quick stop. Walking out she saw the silhouette of Chloe sitting on her car, smiling to herself.

Quietly walking to the car, Max looked towards Chloe, with an eye she always had. Watching as the orange light reflected off Chloe’s vibrant blue hair, the way it flickers off her blue eyes, the way her skin glowed in the sun. Sighing inwardly, Max pulled the camera that once belonged to Chloe’s father, and lined up for the perfect shot, making sure she could keep this moment forever. Just as she had with many moments before.

Hearing the click, Chloe looks to Max and chuckles.

“I almost didn’t hear ya.” She jumped off the bonnet, and reaches for Max’s waist. Max more than willing to be held by Chloe, moved into her.

“I didn’t want to ruin what you were doing.” Max said shyly.

Chloe held Max close, turning her head and whispering into Max’s ear, “I don’t think you could ruin any moment, love.”

Max felt her cheeks gain a slight blush and playfully nudged Chloe, “Chloe…” Max mumbled out.

Another chuckle left Chloe’s throat, and it sent shivers up Max’s back. Chloe reached into the back pocket of her dark grey, ripped jeans, and pulled out a metal case they bought back in Chicago. Max raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

“What?” Chloe groaned, she opens the casing, “can’t a girl just enjoy the view.”

Max just shook her head and smiled, “fine, but just one.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Chloe pulled Max in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Max had been trying to cut down the amount of grass Chloe smoked for a while, and it has been a success. Really, all she smokes is on special occasions and Max supposed this could be called a special occasion.

“You got to share.” Max said shyly.

Chloe smiled widely with a rolled joint in her mouth, “oh dear me, it appears I have _tainted_ the young, innocent Maxine Caulfield, whatever shall become of the world.” Chloe teased.

Lighting the joint, Chloe took a small puff, then a larger one. Holding it in, while passing it to Max. Max in turn inhaled a comfortable amount of smoke and then released it, passing the joint back to Chloe.

“It’s must be a special occasion if you’re smoking.”

Max shrugged, “can’t a girl just enjoy the view?”

“Way to turn that onto me,” Chloe smiled softly at the slowly growing pupils they lie in her loves eyes. “Come.” Leaving Max’s side and grabbing on to her hand, they walked down to the sand.

Right before they reached the water Chloe stopped Max. Giving her a knowing look, Chloe slowly unbuttoned her jeans, kicking off her untied boots, pulling her jeans off her legs along with her socks. Looking up at Max she gave a whispered chuckled. Max looked entranced.

Max’s eyes started at the feet and work their way up her calves, past her knees, along her thighs, and then watched as Chloe’s singlet lifted up over her head, her blue hair was so much more vibrant than before. Max let her eyes wonder along the curves that featured Chloe’s body. She was beautiful, nothing less. There was something about the orange light that emanated around Chloe making her look like nothing less than a punk angel, her punk angel. Dear god, she was smitten by her.

Max followed suit, first her shoes then pants, not being as patient as what Chloe was, she wanted to feel the cold, ocean water on her skin. Her top off, Max felt slightly bare but watched as Chloe removed her bra and underpants. Max followed.

Holding hands, they walked into the sparkling orange, ocean water. They walked out enough for the water to reach their hips, a little higher on Max. Chloe looked to Max, seeing Max staring right into her eyes. Fuck, she was brilliant. She playfully smiled and splashed water onto Max. Max yelped, and pouted.

“Chloeee,” she moaned annoyingly, holding her body. She gave a look towards Chloe, to start running.

And that’s exactly what she did, she ran. “I’m going to get you back, just you watch.” Max followed closely behind.

Soon enough, Max grabbed hold of Chloe’s hand and pulled her back from her running. Chloe stopping on uneven ground she began to fall backwards onto Max, with an _oof_ they both find themselves sitting on the sand, Chloe laying on top of Max, both hysterically laughing.

They spent more time just swimming and playing in the ocean, waiting for the sun to go down. As soon as the last of the sun went over the horizon, they had calmed themselves and just rested in the water, Max floating looking up at the stars. Chloe watched as she bounced with the waves passing through her. Slowly walking up to her, Max smiled.

Max slowly lifted her body and moved to Chloe’s head level, there was something that didn’t need to be vocalised between them. Chloe quickly flicked her gaze from Max’s eyes to her lips and back up to her eyes. Max moved closer to Chloe, “I lo..” cut off from finishing the sentence, Chloe’s lips met with Max’s passionately. Max groaned an affirmative.

Chloe’s arms went around Max’s waist, and Max’s arms were around Chloe’s neck. The warmth of their bodies now against each other. Chloe moved closer to the shore so she could sit on the ground rather than bend to meet Max’s lips.

Never not touching each other, they move to the shore with the tide just reaching their knees. Chloe sat on the sand, Max sitting on top of her. The kissing continued, Max was the one to break apart, Chloe gave a throaty groan.

“I love you.”

Chloe smiled at the confession, “oh I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off: THANK YOU SO MUCH. For reading my fic I really appreciate it. 
> 
> Secondly: I started replaying Life Is Strange lately and this being my ultimate OTP is an understatement. I hope to bring more Pricefield content to my AO3 profile.


End file.
